efsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vår Musikfest
Vår Musikfest(Our Music party) was the Swedish national final for the EuroFamily Song Contest VII. It took place on 13 February and the results were announced on 20 February. Before the contest On January 18 2015, SVT officially claimed that they were to host a national final for the VII EuroFamily Song Contest. More details, such as theme art and line-up, were confirmed one at a time during this period. The contest was due on 6 February, but it was moved one week forward because of the VI EuroFamily Song Contest taking a bit longer than planned. The concept was a success and several countries joined the trend, such as Israel, Germany and Finland. 2 days before the contest, the search for some voters began and some people volunteered. Some of them did vote, some did not and some who didn´t volunteer to vote voted, making the total amount of votes 10. Songs All the 6 songs were selected by the host. 3 of them were from the 1900s and 3 from the 2000s. This was announced a long time before the contest, but which songs they were was kept a secret until the Final night. Voting Scoreboard ´ Consisted of the members Ola Salo, Sylvester Schlegel, Lars Ljungberg, Martin Axén, Mikael Jepson and Jens Andersson. The group broke up in 2011. ´´ Now Charlotte Perrelli. ´´´ Consisted of Jessica Andersson and Magnus Bäcklund. The voting After the first round out of 10, Take Me To Your Heaven took the lead. But in round 5, Främling passed. Those two were way ahead while The Worrying Kind was last. After half of the votes, Främling was winning with 30 points followed by Take Me To Your Heaven(28) and It Hurts(19). Take Me To Your Heaven managed to catch up, and in round seven, it was a complete tie between the two top songs. It Hurts was slipping and Give Me Your Love passed easily. From this point on, Främling dominated the scoreboard. With one round left, Främling was in the lead with Take Me To Your Heaven 6 points behind and Give Me Your Love 8 points behind. Främling ended up winning, but Give Me Your Love passed Take Me To Your Heaven in the last round and came second, 6 points behind the winning song Främling. Scorecard Voters Below is the full list of people that voted. *R1= esc_sweden *R2= finlandvision *R3= jesc_ee *R4= esc_uk1 *R5= esc_england *R6= eurovision_wales *R7= eurovision_photos *R8= esc_britain *R9= sergio_escsp *R10= escphotos Främling in EuroFamily VII The goal with the contest was to finish on the top half of the scoreboard. As a big 4 member, Sweden was automatically qualified t the final. The song was one of the oldest in the contest. It managed to get 13th place and Carola just about improved her 14th from the previous contest. Incidents *The contest was planned to be held on the 6 February, but it was moved one week forward. This was to avoid confusion as the VI EuroFamily Song Contest was still going on at the originally planned dates. * During the final, the broadcasting suddenly stopped working after 4 songs had been performed. A reason for this was never given. The final 2 songs performed on the next day. Calendar January 18 January: It was revealed that this contest would take place. 19 January: Name, theme art and slogan was officially announced. 22 January: The original dates were set. The method used to select the songs was announced. 31 January: Even more of the theme art was released. February 5 February: The dates were officially set and moved one week forward, one day before the contest was due. 11 February: The quest for voters began. 13 February: The first 4 songs were performed. The other 2 were unable to due to complications. 14 February: The last 2 songs performed. Voting could open. 18 February: The voting closed and the results were in. 20 February: The results show was held and Främling was crowned the winner. April 3 April: The Grand Final of the VII EuroFamily Song Contest began. 4 April: Carola performed at the Grand Final. 12-14 April: The big results show was held and Germany won while Carola came 13th. Vår Musikfest II? A second edition is not unmakeable, but unlikely, as SVT confirmed right after the contest. The delegation responsible for the contest has withdrew from the VIII edition of the contest.